The Earliest Prank
by TooManyIdeasToHold
Summary: This is a possible explanation as to why Professor Snivellus, sorry SNAPE, hates Harry and his friends so much.


A/N: Hello, it is I, once again. If you do not understand this, it is understandable. This is my second fanfic. My other one is "The 25 Marauder Rules". Please search it, then Read and Review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I am, once again, fairly obviously **_NOT_** J.K. Rowling (pronounced howling, not bowling). I make no financial profit and therefore I am not being fraudulent. Thank you.

**The Earliest Prank**

"Ronald Weasley!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, shocked while handing him his breakfast.

"Oh!" squealed an equally dazed and partially embarrassed Hermione Granger. She had just come from her room and started running back up the steps, red as a tomato.

"Blimey, Ron!" said Harry, befuddled by Ron, still pouring himself some milk, which began to spill onto his lap.

"Nice heart boxers, Ron, they look good on you. Has Hermione seen them yet?" said a sarcastic Ginny, emphasizing the words "heart" and "boxers".

"What is this ruckus about?" asked a certain Mr. Weasley, stomping down from his and Mrs. Weasley's room. He saw Ron and roared, "RONALD WEASLEY, GET SOME PANTS AND A SHIRT ON AND DON'T COME DOWN FROM YOUR ROOM WEARING BOXERS ONLY EVER AGAIN!"

"What?" said Ron, gazing at everyone, "What?" He looked down at his lap and saw that he was wearing his jeans and a blue and white striped shirt. "I'm bloody well not wearing only my boxers! Why the heck are you lot red?" he roared back. Then, every one heard a tremendous holler of laughter coming from outside. Everybody scanned the landscape outside looking for the source. Then, they saw Fred and George, pointing at Ron and laughing so hard everyone came to the window, even the flabbergasted Hermione, although she was the last one there. The boys fell down in a hysterical fit of laugher, not daring to try to control it. Everybody looked back at where they thought they saw his boxers, but saw his striped shirt and jeans. Ron busted out the door and so did the rest of the gang, ready to attack the boys.

"You stupid gits had bloody better tell me how to do that to other people! I will really make it so that you are only in your most silly boxers!" shouted a furious Ron.

"Don't hurt them, Ron, they'll get you back double," said Harry, and then he continued, "Hey, tell us how to do that so we can pull the biggest Hogwarts prank yet!"

**First year of Hogwarts for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, five weeks later, during Snape's first and last speech**.

"…and finally students," Snape spat in his despicably cold voice, "remember to be careful." Suddenly, all the students began to laugh with a familiar hysteria. Then, the teachers tried to suppress their laughter, some sniggering, but others, like Professor Sprout, didn't even attempt to cover it up, banging on the table with their fists and shuddering uncontrollably with laughter on each other's shoulders, but Albus Dumbledore was the only teacher not hysterical, although there was a hint of a chuckle. Snape shouted, "What?" in order to scare the students, but they were laughing wildly. Neville Longbottom, for instance, began snorting and rolling on the floor, crying feverishly. Even Draco Malfoy, Snape favored Slytherin, couldn't stifle his own case of laughter. Snape looked down because some kids were pointing at him and were wheezing, between laughter and aching, "Boxers, little heart boxers." He saw nothing but his normal robes. He was about to attack when everybody slowed down the laughter. "Oh man, oh, oh man! That was so funny!" Snape was steaming mad, "I think I would like to have **Ronald Weasley** and **Harry Potter** come up here and admit that this was their doing!" he coldly commanded, with a scarlet expression that was more embarrassment than anger. Harry and Ron went up followed by Fred and George. "Was this your idea boys?" asked a scarlet-eared Snape to Fred and George. They began to finish each other's thoughts

"No, this wasn't our idea…"

"It was Harry and Ron's…Harry's mainly actually,"

"But we came up with the spell…"

"And we set up your speech with Dumbledore…"

"Etcetera, etcetera!" Fred and George said together, giving Harry and Ron repeated hive fives and back slaps. Cheers and hollers came from the crowd, while some people said,

"You guys are brilliant!"

"You're my heroes, the lot of you!"

"Good one lads!" Snape started forwards toward the boys, but Dumbledore came up and told him, "They were just having innocent fun for their first year at Hogwarts," soothed Dumbledore.

"But Headmaster," Snape began.

"But Headmaster nothing," retorted Dumbledore, a glimmer in his eye, "They weren't the only ones that were getting bored." Snape actually began to fume, starting at the top of his head and coming out his ears. "Alright students, you may follow your Prefects to your assigned house's dorms. Good night," said Dumbledore, stepping down to help the other teachers get up from their chairs. Snape got in Harry and Ron's faces, sputtering,

"You have begun a war that you cannot possibly hope to win, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter, it has come to my attention that you, like your father, seem to like to pester and embarrass me. If this, or any other prank, ever happens again you will spend a week of detention up to a month of detention with me, given the severity," he turned to Fred and George, "As for you, you two had better not plan to prank me either, or as you come of age, and leave Hogwarts, I will ruin any shop or job opportunity you may have set up. Good evening Misters Weasley and Mister Potter," he finished. He turned and walked away, but after a few paces, he stopped and gave all the boys the "I'm watching you" glare and hand movements. He finally stalked away.

"Well done, Harry and Ron, well done," said the still chuckling voice of Albus Dumbledore, "But no matter how funny that was, I don't want you ever bothering him again after any more speeches he may have."

"Yes sir," replied Harry and Ron, rather disappointed.

"Now, I suggest all of you to go to your dorms and get some rest. Good night."

"Good night sir," they all replied, again disappointed.

A/N: I am sorry if it is a little long, but please share thoughts. Also, I don't know very much lingo for this site, so feel free to tell me all that you know. Thanks!


End file.
